Liebe beginnt mit Hass
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Hass und Liebe. Das eine schließt das andere aus. Und doch frisst das eine manchmal das andere auf. Der Hass die Liebe. Doch was, wenn die Liebe den Hass besiegt? - HPxDG, ein bisschen SSxHG, Slash


Was soll ich sagen...? Ich möchte nicht behaupten, ich wäre wieder da. Das wäre zu einfach, dafür ist das hier auch zu ... anspruchslos. Aber ich gebe mir derzeit die größte Mühe, einen Wiedereinstieg zu finden, damit ich mir selbst wieder gerecht werde. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ein wenig. :)

**Disclaimer**: s. Bio

**Warning**: Slash/Lemon – HP/DM; ein wenig HG/SS

* * *

oOoOoOo

**Liebe beginnt mit Hass**

...

Irgendwer hat einmal zu mir gesagt, dass es keinen Sinn macht, jemanden zu hassen. Dass, wenn mir jemand respektlos entgegentritt, ich darüber hinweg sehen soll. Doch der gleiche Mensch hat mir auch gesagt, dass sich ein jeder Mensch ein Feindbild erschafft und es auf eine bestimmte Person oder Personengruppe überträgt. Warum? Weil der Mensch an sich vielleicht nur zu extremen Gefühlen imstande ist? Hass und Liebe. Das eine schließt das andere aus. Und doch frisst das eine manchmal das andere auf. Der Hass die Liebe. Doch was, wenn die Liebe den Hass besiegt?

oOo

Hermine hat Snape immer gehasst. Oder, weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob Hermine zu Hass fähig ist, sie hat ihn zumindest verabscheut. Das kannte ich gar nicht anders. An unseren Hetzreden hat sie sich zwar nie rege beteiligt, aber sie war unserer Meinung, im Stillen.

Doch irgendwann hörte das auf. Mir ist es zuerst gar nicht aufgefallen. Hermine hatte sich, wie wir alle, mit dem Lauf der Zeit verändert. So was passiert, wenn man erwachsen wird. Habe ich gehört. An mir selbst stellte ich das mal mehr, mal weniger fest.

Ron und ich waren mit siebzehn immer noch genauso albern wie mit zwölf. Nur anders. Wir lachten nun über andere Witze. Und natürlich kamen unsere Hormone in Wallungen. Ron knutschte mit einer nach der anderen, ich suchte ein wenig bedachter und fand trotzdem nicht das Wahre.

Hermine war irgendwann darüber hinweg gekommen, dass Ron nicht der Richtige für sie war. Sie war uns an Reife bereits Meilen voraus, was sie natürlich nicht weniger liebenswert machte. Es hatte sich einfach verändert zwischen uns, es war distanzierter, wir nahmen uns mehr Freiraum für uns selbst. Natürlich nicht zuletzt, weil wir gern mit dem Partner allein sein wollten.

Ich hatte Hermine also schon eine Weile nicht gefragt, ob sie verliebt sei. Ich ging allerdings auch davon aus, dass sie es mir erzählen würde, wenn das der Fall wäre. Aber sie tat sich seit jeher schwer, jemanden zu finden, von dem sie glaubte, dass er zu ihr passen würde. Sie war jung, klug, schön und manchmal etwas anstrengend; das wusste sie selbst am besten. Und ihre Liebe wollte sie nicht verschwenden, die musste man sich verdienen. Sonst hätte sie eine Menge Jungs haben können. Vom dritten bis ins siebte Schuljahr schwärmten reihenweise unreife bis gutaussehende Kerle für sie – erfolglos. Sie wollte sie nicht. Sie wollte eine Herausforderung.

oOo

Was mich betrifft... Ich war mal sehr in Ginny verliebt. Aber sie ist mir weggelaufen. Ausgerechnet. Alle waren geschockt, ich weniger. Wir hatten eine ganz wunderbare Zeit, aber sie fühlte sich eingesperrt. Und das lag, wie ich schlussendlich akzeptieren lernte, nicht einmal an mir.

„Harry", sagte sie an jenem Nachmittag zu mir, als wir uns trennten, „es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe dich geliebt, seit ich denken kann. Du warst immer mein Harry. Und ich war sehr glücklich mit dir. Aber ich kann das noch nicht, jetzt noch nicht. Es ist alles so ... fest, so unausweichlich. Ich kann mir mit dir _alles_ vorstellen – aber so viel davon will ich noch gar nicht. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für Gedanken an später, ans Heiraten, ans Kinderkriegen."

Ich war damals sehr verwirrt, versuchte, zu verstehen, was sie mir sagen wollte. Dass sie mich zwar liebte und ich ihr Mann fürs Leben sein könnte, wenn sie schon bereit wäre, den Mann fürs Leben zu haben. Frauen?!

„Ich will knutschen", gestand sie mir, „mit Kerlen, die ich kaum kenne. Flirten, was das Zeug hält. Mir eine Abfuhr einholen, dafür einem anderen eine Abfuhr erteilen. Oder auch zwei."

Sie ging, sie knutschte, sie wurde meine Freundin. Wieder _eine_ Freundin. Dann schliefen wir erneut miteinander, sprachen aber nicht darüber. Und dann verliebte sie sich neu. Ich konnte trotzdem lächeln. Auch das war nicht für immer, sagte ich mir. Und das war es auch nicht.

oOo

Nach Ginny kam eine Weile niemand. Auch kein Geknutsche, mir war nicht danach. Ron verstand es nicht, doch das amüsierte mich mehr, als dass ich es ihm übel nahm.

Dann gab es im Jahrgang unter uns ein neues Pärchen, das auf einen Schlag die ganze Schule beschäftigt: Michael Hines und Edmund Myers.

Für manche war es ein Schock, sogar für die loyalen Ravenclaw-Mitschüler der beiden.

Michael, Hüter der Ravenclaw-Quidditch-Mannschaft, war ein großer, gutgebauter, dunkelhaariger Junge im sechsten Schuljahr, dem viele Mädchen zu Füßen lagen. Nun, da herausgekommen war, dass er sein Herz an jemanden verschenkt hatte, mit dem niemand gerechnet hatte, mussten böse Zungen ihre Behauptungen zurücknehmen, er wäre sich wohl zu schade für ein Mädchen seiner Schule.

Edmund, ein stiller, fleißiger, schmaler Schüler hatte zwei Schwächen: Bücher und Quidditch. Genau genommen männliche Quidditch-Spieler. Und so hatte er seinen Klassenkameraden Michael zwar immer bewundert, sich allerdings nie näher mit dem Gedanken befasst, Michael näher zu kommen. Bis zu dem Abend, an dem Michael ihn darum bat, ihm bei den Hausaufgaben in Zauberkünste zu helfen, weil er den ganzen Tag auf dem Feld gewesen war, um zu trainieren.

Als sich der Sturm um die beiden Jungen gelegt hatte, sie ihre Geschichte oft genug denen erzählt hatten, die sie hören wollten, da begannen sie, mein Leben zu beeinflussen.

oOo

Ich war auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, um dort für den Aufsatz für den kommenden Tag noch schnell ein paar Notizen aus einem Buch herauszuschreiben, als ich Hermine traf.

„Harry", sie lächelte, wie mir schien, unsicher, beinahe verlegen und wollte schon an mir vorbeihuschen, als ich sie aufhielt.

„Hermine", stoppte ich sie. „Wo warst du?"

Sie hielt inne, drehte sich nicht gleich um. „Ähm..."

„Wolltest du nicht zu Professor McGonagall?"

„Jaah... Da war ich auch", gab sie zurück, sah mich aber nur kurz an.

Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn und blickte, wie um mich selbst zu überzeugen, nach rechts, in den Flur, aus dem sie hätte kommen müssen, wenn sie bei Professor McGonagall gewesen wäre. Doch sie kam aus – Richtung des Kerkers.

„Okay..." Ich war nach wie vor skeptisch, wollte aber nicht zu neugierig sein. Hermine log selten, auch, weil sie darin so schlecht war, und ich ging davon aus, dass sie es mir in den kommenden Stunden erzählen würde, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Würde sie es nicht tun, schämte sie sich zu sehr.

Erst im Nachhinein fiel mir auf, dass sie es nicht tat.

oOo

Als ich an diesem Abend die Bibliothek verließ, hielt mich die Bibliothekarin, Mrs. Pience, auf und bat mich, Professor Trelawney noch ein Buch vorbeizubringen, da es für eine Eule zu schwer war und sich der Gryffindorturm unweit vom Astrononieturm befand.

Ich stieg also die Wendeltreppe hinauf, bis zu ihrer Zimmertür. Die Treppe führte die Schüler normalerweise noch eine Etage höher, in der das Klassenzimmer lag. Darüber kam dann nur noch die Aussichtsplattform mit den Teleskopen.

Noch bevor ich klopfen konnte, hörte ich leise Schritte und ein genauso leises Lachen vor mir auf der Treppe. Ich hielt inne, lauschte.

„Nicht", flüsterte jemand, dann erschallen wieder leise, flinke Schritte. Ich hörte ein Rascheln.

Lautlos legte ich das Buch auf die Schwelle von Professor Trelawneys Tür und tastete mich vorsichtig vorwärts die Treppe hinauf. Es war schummrig hier oben, da es bereits dunkel geworden war, und jeder unbedacht aufgesetzte Schritt würde durch den ganze Turm hallen.

Ich ging einen Schritt nach dem anderen, bis ich fast am Klassenzimmer war. Da erschrak mich im Lichtschein des Lumos-Zaubers eines anderen Zauberstabs eine Bewegung und ich erstarrte. Wieder ein Kichern, ein leises Murmeln und dann ein Keuchen.

Stirnrunzelnd schob ich meinen Oberkörper vorwärts, spähte um die Ecke – da sah ich sie. Auf der ersten Stufe zwischen dem Treppenabsatz zum Klassenzimmer und der Treppe hinauf zur Aussichtsplattform standen Michael und Edmund. Michael lehnte mit einem Arm, Edmund mit dem Rücken an der Wand und sie küssten sich.

Ich sah zum ersten Mal, wie zwei junge Männer sich küssten, und ich war fasziniert. Spürte, wie mir warm wurde, doch erst, als die zwei sich kurz löste, lächelnd voreinander standen und Edmund mit einer Hand über Michaels Brust fuhr, bemerkte ich, dass ich die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Es ist schwer, ungestört mit dir zu sein", hörte ich Edmund flüstern.

„Das ist es hier immer", entgegnete Michael mit seiner dunklen Stimme. „Aber ich glaube, hier oben sind wir erst mal sicher."

Ich hatte augenblicklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich sie belauscht und beobachtet hatte, und dennoch riskierte ich einen letzten Blick, bevor ich mich auf den Rückweg machte.

Später im Bett lag ich noch recht lange wach, starrte durch einen Schlitz in meinen Bettvorhängen an die mondbeschienene Decke unseres Zimmers und stellte mir vor, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, einen Jungen zu küssen. Ich war neugierig.

oOo

Seit diesem Abend verfolgte mich dieser Gedanke. Über Wochen hinweg.

Plötzlich begann ich, mir andere Jungen genauer anzuschauen. Ich beobachtete ihre Lippen beim Sprechen, beim Essen, wie zufällig, so unauffällig wie möglich, aber mit einer gewissen Obsession. Und ich amüsierte mich dabei recht häufig über meine eigenen Gedanken. Bei bestimmt fünfundneunzig Prozent der Jungen und Männer an unserer Schule wäre ich nicht im Traum auf den Gedanken gekommen, sie zu küssen, aus vielerlei Gründen.

Wen ich schlussendlich wirklich küssen würde, konnte ich damals nicht ahnen – sonst hätte ich sicherlich auch mit einem Lachkrampf im Krankenflügel eingeliefert werden müssen. Doch dass es dazu kam, war letztlich unausweichlich:

Es war ein Mittwoch Anfang Oktober, als Hermine am späten Nachmittag, nach den Hausaufgaben, den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen wollte.

„Hemine?", rief ich ihr nach.

Sie blieb stehen, wandte sich mir zu. „Hm?"

Ich erblickte das Buch, das sie sich unter den Arm geklemmt hatte.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte ich neugierig von meinem Sessel aus, in dem ich saß und bis zu diesem Moment einfach eine Weile gedankenverloren ins Feuer gestarrt hatte.

„Nachsitzen."

„Schon wieder?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, wandte sich um und ging davon.

„Hermine!" Ich sprang auf, um ihr nachzulaufen. Am Portraitloch stieß ich beinahe mit Lavender zusammen.

„Entschuldige", murmelte ich und blickte Hermine nach, die bereits eine Treppe weiter war. Es machte keinen Sinn, ihr nachzulaufen. „Hemine!", rief ich dennoch noch einmal.

„Lass sie", riet mir Lavender. „Momentan ist nicht gut Kirschen essen mit ihr. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man Snape heißt."

„Aber dort will sie doch gerade hin", mutmaßte ich.

„Sicher." Lavender schmunzelte. „Sie macht ihm bestimmt die Hölle heiß. Frag mal, warum sie ständig nachsitzen darf."

Ich sah sie fragend an.

„Sie provoziert ihn, aufs Schärfste."

„Womit?"

„Sie kritisiert ihn. Sie widerspricht ihm. Aber das ist... Irgendwie ist es heiß. Die anderen meinen ja, ich bilde mir das ein, aber..."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

Sie schmunzelte wieder. „Vergiss es. Frauensachen." Damit schob sie sich an mir vorbei. „Schönen Abend noch."

Für einen Augenblick stand ich auf der Stelle und überlegte. Dann machte ich mich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

oOo

Die Kälte war zu dieser Jahreszeit noch nicht ganz so durchdringend wie im Winter, sodass ich in meinem Hemd noch nicht allzu sehr fror. Da ich so überstürzt aufgebrochen war, hatte ich natürlich vergessen, meine Pullover vom Sessel mitzunehmen.

Ich schlug ein rasches Tempo an und versuchte dennoch, mich möglichst geräuschlos fortzubewegen.

Als ich mich dem Klassenzimmer nährte, sah ich den Lichtschein, der durch einen Türspalt von Snapes Büro auf den Flur fiel. Snapes Büro lag zwischen seinem Privatzimmer und dem Klassenraum.

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich im Licht der vereinzelt erleuchteten Fackeln dem Lichtstrahl auf dem Boden. Drei Schritte von der Tür entfernt, hielt ich inne und lauschte.

„Hast du deine Hausaufgaben alle erledigt, Miss Granger?", hörte ich Snapes dunkle, raue Stimme und stutzte sogleich über den Tonfall, in dem er die Frage stellte.

„Natürlich, Herr Lehrer", antwortete Hermine und ich konnte hören, wie sie lächelte.

„Dann mal fünf Extrapunkte für dein Haus." Ich hörte einen Stuhl über den Boden kratzen. „Komm her."

Ich schob mich an der Wand entlang, bis ich an der Kante zur Tür angelangt war und spähte vorsichtig, erst mit einem Auge, dann mit beiden, um die Ecke. Was ich vor mir sah, verschlug mir den Atem.

Hermine stand vor Snape, der in seinem Schreibtischsessel saß, und beugte sich gerade über ihn, mit den Händen auf den Armlehnen aufgestützt, um ihn zu küssen.

Da der Stuhl seitlich zum Schreibtisch stand, konnte ich beide im Profil erkennen.

Snape legte eine Hand an Hermines Wange, eine auf ihren Rücken und zog sie näher zu sich.

Vorsichtig kniete sie sich mit einem Bein auf das Stuhlpolster, zwischen seine Beine.

Sie unterbrach den Kuss und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Hast du mich vermisst?", hörte ich sie leise fragen.

„Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Sie kicherte ein wenig und ließ sich in den nächsten Kuss ziehen.

Ich beobachtete, wie Snape zeitgleich, ohne den Blick von Hermine abzuwenden, seinen Zauberstab zog und mit einem Schwenk desgleichen flog mir die Tür vor der Nase zu. Ich erschrak derart, dass ich erst jetzt merkte, dass ich die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Hastig atmete ich ein.

Dann lehnte ich mich rückwärts an die steinerne Wand, starrte an die gegenüberliegende Seite und wartete darauf, dass meine Gedanken und die in meinem Kopf sich wiederholenden Bilder einen Sinn ergaben. Doch das taten sie nicht.

Gequält drehte ich mich um, legte meine Stirn an die eiskalte Steinmauer. „Was zum Henker...?!", murmelte ich und meine Stimme kam mir sehr weit weg vor.

Ich stand sicher einige Minuten da und überlegte, was ich nun tun sollte, wie ich Hermine demnächst auch nur _ansehen_ sollte. Wie konnte sie nur?!

Ich war so mit meiner Wut und meiner Verwirrung beschäftigt, dass ich nicht hörte, dass sie mir jemand näherte.

„Potter!"

Ich erschrak. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals.

Als ich aufsah, erblickte ich Draco Malfoy.

„Malfoy", sagte ich tonlos. Na toll.

„Was machst du hier? Hat Snape dein Nachsitzen jetzt auf den Flur verlegt, weil er deinen Anblick nicht ertragen kann?"

Snape. Übelkeit breitete sich in meiner Magengegend aus. „Nein", knurrte ich. „Ich muss nicht nachsitzen."

„Was machst du dann hier?"

Ich sah ihn an. Das war eine gute Frage...

„Potter?!" Er fixierte mich.

„Nichts", erwiderte ich harsch.

Draco schnaubte nur und ging an mir vorbei. „Dann wirst du nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich -"

Mit einem Schritt war ich zwischen ihm und der Bürotür. „Nein!"

Draco war sichtlich überrascht, gewann seine Fassung aber sofort wieder. „Geht's noch?"

„Du kannst da jetzt nicht rein", erklärte ich.

„Aha. Warum nicht?" Draco versuchte, sich an mir vorbeizuschieben, doch ich hielt ihn fest. Ich musste einiges an Kraft aufwenden, um ihn von einem weiteren Schritt abzuhalten. Ich hatte meine Arme unter seinen durchgeschoben, während ich mich mit der Schulter gegen seine Brust stemmte. Unweigerlich stieg mir sein Geruch in die Nase. Er roch gut. Anziehend. Oh Gott!

„Lass mich los, Idiot, ich will nur das Buch zurückbringen." Da Draco nur eine Hand frei hatte, gelang es ihm nicht, an mir vorbeizukommen.

„Nein!" Ich stieß ihn leicht zurück, sodass Raum zwischen unseren Körpern entstand. „Du willst da jetzt nicht rein!" Ich sah ihn eindringlich an, blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie waren misstrauisch.

Einen Moment standen wir reglos voreinander, dann sprang Draco erneut los. „Doch!"

Ich hatte keine Wahl, als mich gegen ihn zu werfen. Als wir kollidierten, verloren wir zeitgleich das Gleichgewicht und fielen. Draco, der verzweifelt versucht hatte, sich an mir festzuhalten, fiel rückwärts, zog mich mit sich.

Ich schlug mit dem Arm zuerst auf, als ich versuchte, mich abzustützen und Draco geistesgegenwärtig davor zu bewahren, mit dem Kopf auf den Steinboden zu schlagen.

Es dumpfer Knall ertönte, als wir aufeinander prallten und das Buch neben uns zum Liegen kam.

Draco stöhnte verhalten. Ich spürte Hitze in meinen Arm steigen, er brannte wie Feuer.

„Verdammt", knurrte er. „Du bist doch echt -"

Ich legte ihm eine Hand auf den Mund, als ich ein Geräusch vernahm. Wenn Snape und Hermine uns jetzt, hier und so erwischen würden, wusste ich nicht, wer die größere Schande erlebte.

Wir hielten inne, ich lauschte. Nichts. Erleichtert blickte ich auf den Jungen unter mir. Diese Situation war absurd.

Dracos Augen sprühten Funken, so wütend war er mittlerweile. Er riss meine Hand von seinem Mund. „Mach, dass du von mir runterkommst." Er versuchte sich zu bewegen.

Ich blieb liegen, weil das in diesem Moment wohl die einzige Möglichkeit war, ihn ohne einen Zauber unter Kontrolle zu halten. Abgesehen davon musste ich feststellen, dass es sich gut anfühlte. Auch wenn ich mich tief in meinem Inneren dafür hasste, das auch nur zu denken.

„Du gehst da nicht rein.", wiederholte ich.

Draco grinste. „Dass du mich so schlecht kennst, Potter."

„Ich werde dich davon abhalten, verlass dich drauf", zischte ich und griff nach seiner freien Hand. Die andere lag unter mir begraben.

„Pah! Du!" Draco grinste gehässig, doch in seinen Augen spiegelte sich nun vor allem ein gewisses Amüsement.

„Ja, ich." Ich besah mir sein Gesicht. So nah war ich ihm noch nie gekommen. Seine Haut war blass, schimmerte im Licht der Fackeln orange, seine grauen Augen wirkten um einiges dunkler als im Tageslicht.

Dracos Augen verengten sich ein wenig. „Was tust du?"

„Provozier mich nicht", wisperte ich, zusammenhanglos und heißer. Nur schwer widerstand ich dem Wunsch, mit dem Daumen über seinen Wangenknochen zu fahren. In meinen verwirrten Inneren stellte ich fest, dass ich diesen Wunsch zum ersten Mal überhaupt verspürte.

Draco sah mich weiter an, den Mund einen winzigen Spalt geöffnet, während er atmete. Sein Atem flog über meine Haut und erst jetzt nahm ich seinen gesamten Körper unter mir wahr. In meinem Kopf formte sich ein Bild.

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht...?", flüsterte ich, erkannte meine eigene Stimme kaum. Meine Augen hafteten sich an seine Lippen.

„Woran?" Dracos Stimme klang erstickt.

Mein Blick flog hinauf zu seinen Augen.

„Potter, das -"

Ich erstickte den Rest des Satzes mit einem Kuss. Nur ganz sacht, scheu legte ich meine Lippen auf seine. Tastete kurz und zog mich zurück. Spürte die Weichheit seines Mundes noch, als ich bereits wieder die Augen öffnete. Mein Herz schlug schneller.

Draco war sichtlich sprachlos. Schluckte trocken. Schluckte noch mal.

„Runter", sagte er dann, ruhig, aber keine Widerrede duldend.

Ich ließ mich seitlich von ihm runtergleiten und stand auf.

Draco stütze sich am Boden ab und kam ebenfalls auf die Beine. Er hob das Buch auf und strich sich durch die Haare.

Ich sah ihm dabei zu, vermied sodann allerdings einen Blickwechsel.

Da Draco nur eine Armlänge von mir entfernt stand, hörte ich ihn sehr gut, als er flüsterte: „Nie – nie wieder wirst du mir so nah kommen, klar? Wag es dich ja nicht."

Ich sah ihn kurz an, dann verlor sich mein Blick im Dunkel des Kerkers. Enttäuschung und ein wenig Reue breiteten sich in mir aus. Ich schluckte. „Hauptsache, du hältst dich heute fern von..." Ich machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Bürotür.

„Verdammt, was ist denn da drin, dass -"

In diesem Moment ertönte ein kehliges Stöhnen.

Wir hörten es beide und erstarrten. Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Draco mich an. „Was...?", flüsterte er.

Ich kniff die Augen zusammen und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Ich sag ja..."

„Bitte sag mir, dass ich mich verhört habe!"

Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf, diesmal deutlicher.

Im nächsten Moment rannte Draco den Gang entlang, fort von der Szenerie, in der ich mich noch immer befand.

Ich hob eine Hand an meine Stirn und knetete sie kurz, mit geschlossenen Augen und mich als Dummkopf beschimpfend.

Dann wandte ich mich langsam um und machte mich auf den Weg aus dem Kerker.

oOo

Der Gang erschien mir endlos.

Als ich den Fuß der Treppe hinauf ins Erdgeschoss des Schlosses erreichte und die wenigen Stufen hinaufblickte, stellte ich überrascht fest, dass dort, mit undeutbarem Gesichtsausdruck, Draco saß. Er schien zu warten.

Unsicher stieg ich die Treppe hinauf, bis ich vor ihm stand, zwei Stufen unter ihm. Wir sahen uns an, seine Augen verengten sich ein wenig, als er mein Gesicht musterte.

Dann stand er auf. Das Buch ließ er neben sich liegen.

Nun war er gut einen Kopf größer als ich, sodass ich hochblicken musste.

„Was fällt dir ein, solche Spielchen zu spielen?", fragte er sehr leise, obwohl in seiner Stimme Wut mitschwang.

„Ich spiele nicht", entgegnete ich ebenso leise. „Nicht wirklich."

Er blickte mich an, dann schaute er weg. Wandte sich mit dem Oberkörper ab, sah sich um.

Wir waren ganz allein.

Als er sich zurückdrehte, trafen sich unsere Blicke erneut.

„Verdammt", flüsterte er, fast gequält. Dann nahm er mein Gesicht in beide Hände und küsste mich. Einfach so, auf diesem Treppenabsatz.

Diesmal war ich sprachlos.

Er ließ seine Hände sinken und sah mich unverwandt an. „Kein guter Ort, um..."

Wie ein Blitz schoss mir der Gedanke in die Glieder und ich löste mich aus meiner Starre. „Dann komm."

Draco folgte mir, nachdem er sein Buch aufgehoben hatte.

Ich versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich durch die Gänge zu kommen, Draco mit einigem Abstand hinter mir.

Am Fuß des Atronomieturms hielt ich inne und wartete. Wir blickten uns erneut um und begannen eilig mit dem Aufstieg.

Um diese Uhrzeit war dort niemand mehr. Professor Trelawney verbrachte den Großteil ihrer Zeit in ihrem Büro, sodass wir uns, sobald wir das Klassenzimmer erreicht hatten, sicher fühlen konnten.

Trotzdem stieg ich noch ein paar Stufen hinauf, bevor ich, neben einem Fenster, durch das ein wenig Mondlicht schien, anhielt. Ich drehte mich um, wartete, bis Draco auf der Stufe unter mir stand, nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und legte es auf das Fenstersims.

Er grinste verhalten, als ich mich zu ihm beugte.

„Besser?"

„Sieht ganz so aus."

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern, ließ eine in seinen Nacken wandern, als wir uns küssten. Seine rechte Hand fuhr meine Seite hinauf, legte sich auf meinen Rücken. Dann intensivierte er den Kuss, öffnete seinen Mund.

Ich war überrascht, wie gut es sich anfühlte. Ja, ich war neugierig gewesen und ich hatte meine Vorstellungen gehabt. Aber es war anders, besser. Viel besser. Mit dem Kuss einer Frau konnte das – Verzeihung! – nicht mithalten.

Wir lösten uns kurz, um Luft zu holen. Doch Sekunden später drängte sich Draco näher an mich, nun beide Hände auf meinem Rücken.

Den nächsten Kuss brach er ab, schob mich rückwärts.

„Was hast du vor?" Ich hatte Angst um mein Gleichgewicht.

„Setz dich", wisperte er und ich spürte seinen heißen Atem auf meiner Wange.

Er kniete sich eine Stufe unter mich, eines meiner Beine zwischen seinen, und zog mich am Hemd an sich. Sein Blick war unbeschreiblich.

Da die Steinstufen allerdings weder gemütlich noch beheizt waren, entschieden wir uns kurz darauf, bis zur Aussichtsplattform hinaufzusteigen. Dracos Bedenken, dass es dort oben nicht wesentlich angenehmer sein würde, waren berechtigt, doch ich hatte eine Idee.

Oben angekommen, zog ich ihn hinter das große Teleskop, das uns ein wenig Windschatten bot. Über uns befand sich nun nichts als der sternenklare Himmel, ein frischer Wind, der vom Verbotenen Wald herwehte, sprach davon, dass die Nacht kalt werden würde.

„Leihst du mir deinen Pullover?"

Skeptisch blickte sich Draco um, zog ihn sodann aber über den Kopf und reichte ihn mir. Als er fröstelte, musste ich schmunzeln, kassierte dafür allerdings sofort einen strafenden Blick.

Ich verwandelte Dracos Pullover in eine Wolldecke, die ich auf dem Boden ausbreitete. Dann knöpfte ich mir, unter Dracos interessiertem Blick, das Hemd auf, streifte es ab und verwandelte es in eine zweite Decke.

„Angeber", versetzte Draco.

Ich musste grinsen. „Bitte, mir nach." Ich streckte fordernd die Hand aus. Eine dritte Decke konnte nicht schaden. Und ein bisschen mehr von Dracos Haut sicherlich auch nicht.

„Seit wann kommt der Knochen zum Hund?" Er hob provokant eine Augenbraue und grinste zurück.

Ich machte einen langen Schritt über die zwei Decken am Boden hinweg und schnappte ihn mir am Schlips, den er ebenfalls noch trug. Sanft zog ich ihn an mich. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast – mir ist kalt."

Und schon löste ich den Krawattenknoten und begann, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Draco beobachtete mich dabei und als ich ihm das Hemd über die Schultern streichen wollte, hob er die Arme und fuhr mir mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Bist du eigentlich verrückt, dich auf das hier einzulassen?"

Ich sah ihn an, dann zog ich seine Hände aus meinen Haaren und hielt sie fest. „Ich denke, das ist es wert, auch wenn du mich nachher wieder von der Brüstung stoßen willst."

Er lächelte, etwas, das ich noch nicht oft gesehen hatte. Es gefiel mir umso besser.

„Aber drehen wir den Spieß um: Warum lässt du dich auf mich ein?" Ich war neugierig und unsicher zugleich.

Dracos sah mich an, sein Blick wurde ernst. „Weil ich verrückt bin. Vielleicht bin ich masochistisch veranlagt. Vielleicht bin ich auch eine Spur weg verzweifelt." Er zog mich an sich, als er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Aber gerade, in diesem Moment, und vorhin im Kerker -", er machte eine kleine Pause und schob seinen Mund an mein Ohr, „du machst mich einfach an."

Ich schauderte und wusste, dass es nicht allein an der Kälte lag. Sanft drückte ich meinen Kopf an seinen, spürte, wie seine Lippen über die empfindliche Haut unter meinem Ohr flogen.

Widerstrebend löste ich mich von ihm, streifte ihm das Hemd endgültig ab und verwandelte es ebenfalls in einer dritte Decke. Damit setzte ich mich auf den Boden und machte eine einladende Geste, der Draco folgte, nachdem er sich seiner Schuhe entledigt hatte.

„Wenn ich ab morgen mit einer Lungenentzündung im Krankenflügel liege und das nächste Quidditchspiel verpasse, muss ich dir leider wehtun", murrte er.

„Scht." Ich umfing auch ihn mit der Decke, die augenblicklich Wärme spendete. Dann beugte ich mich zu ihm, drückte ihn mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. „Also tun wir doch was, damit dir warm wird."

Sein Grinsen war nicht weniger dreckig als mein eigenes, als sich unsere Lippen trafen.

oOo

Wir bescherten uns gegenseitig eine schlaflose Nacht. Und eine Nacht, die wir nie vergessen würden.

Am nächsten Morgen schlichen wir uns vor Sonnenaufgang in unsere Schlafsäle, um wenigstens noch zwei Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, bevor der Schultag los ging.

Dass ich nicht schlafen konnte, wunderte mich nicht.

Total übermüdet, aber mit einem unverschämten Grinsen im Gesicht, das einfach nicht verschwinden wollte, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, traf ich schließlich kurz vor dem Ende des Frühstücks am Tisch ein.

Ron und Hermine musterten mich fragend. Ich ignorierte die Blicke, grüßte freundlich und schnappte mir schnell noch einen Toast.

Draco saß schräg von mir, zwei Tische weiter. Ich hatte ihn beim Hereinkommen in die Große Halle sofort gesehen, er würdigte mich allerdings keines Blickes. Doch dass er genauso müde aussah wie ich, obwohl der sonst so eitle Slytherin sicherlich ein Mittel oder einen Zauber gegen Augenringe parat gehabt hätte, machte mich zusätzlich glücklich.

Als ich im Augenwinkel sah, dass seine Freunde sich erhoben, wagte ich einen weiteren Blick hinüber. Ich fing seinen sofort auf, hielt ihn fest, bis er sich abwandte, um von der Bank zu steigen.

Schmunzelnd studierte ich die Erdbeerstückchen auf meinem Marmeladentoast und wusste, dass er sich noch mal umdrehte. Ich spürte es.

An diesem Tag sahen wir uns nicht weiter, wir hatten keine gemeinsamen Unterricht.

oOo

Die nächste Nacht verlief für mich genauso schlaflos. Es fiel mir schwer, an etwas Anderes als Dracos Gesicht zu denken. Und an seine Lippen, seine Haut, seine Stimme.

Am nächsten Morgen war ich wieder spät auf dem Weg zum Frühstück. Ich rannte die Treppen hinab, so schnell ich konnte. Heute Morgen durfte ich nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen, Verwandlung stand auf dem Plan.

Ich sprang die letzten beiden Stufen der Treppe hinab und landete auf dem steinernen Boden des langen und breiten Flures, der zur großen Halle und zum Portal führte.

Der Flur war leer bis auf ein paar Schüler, die aus der Großen Halle in die Klassenzimmer gingen.

Auf halber Strecke zwischen der Großen Halle und den Treppen trat mir plötzlich jemand in den Weg. Ich bremste abrupt und erkannte Draco im nächsten Moment.

„Potter", grüßte er in kühlem Tonfall, doch seine Augen sprachen eine andere Sprache.

„Malfoy", erwiderte ich den Gruß genauso frostig.

„Mitkommen", lautete sein Befehl, bevor er sich noch einmal umsah und geradewegs auf eine Tür zu seiner Linken zusteuerte.

Er öffnete sie, ließ mich vorgehen und verschwand hinter mir mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter.

„Lumos", flüsterte ich, da es stockdunkel um uns herum war.

Der kleine Lichtkegel, der an der Spitze meines Zauberstabs entstand, erhellte die Kammer, in der wir uns befanden.

„Gemütlich", schmunzelte ich.

Draco ließ seine Schultasche auf den Boden fallen. „Scheiß drauf", murmelte er, bevor er mich an sich zog und küsste.

„Guten Morgen", grinste ich, als er mich losließ. „Auch so beschissen geschlafen?"

Er murrte, was ich als Zustimmung wertete. Er schob seine Hand unter meinen Pullover, strich über meinen hemdbedeckten Rücken. „Tag zwei und ich bin schon halb wahnsinnig."

Ich lächelte und küsste ihn noch einmal kurz. „Dann schlage ich vor, wir sehen uns später?"

Er nickte bestimmend. „Punkt Acht erwarte ich dich."

„Okay."

Er lächelte. „Ich fühl mich schizophren."

Auch ich musste lächeln. „Ich weiß. Aber es fühlt sich besser an, all diese Dinge zu tun, als..."

„... mich zu hassen?"

Ich nickte bedächtig.

„Da hast du ausnahmsweise Recht, Potter", grinste mein Gegenüber.

Ich blickte ihn strafend an. „Nenn mich nicht Potter oder ich..."

„Ja?"

„Ich sage deinen Namen."

„Ja – und?"

Ich schaute ihn abwartend an.

Da dämmerte es. „Oh nein!", protestierte er.

Ich nickte. „Doch."

Wenn es möglich war, das im Lichtschein des Lumos-Zaubers zu erkennen, wurde Draco rot. Er hatte meine Anspielung auf die intime Flüsterunterhaltung auf den Astronomieturm sehr wohl verstanden. Und vor allem die Wirkung auf ihn, wenn ich erregt seinen Namen flüsterte.

„Okay." Er hob die Hände. „Wag es nicht. Ich möchte dich nicht bei Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ins Gebüsch zerren und dort vergewaltigen müssen."

„Uh." Ich grinste dreckig. „Sehr verlockend. Ich überleg's mir."

Draco sah mich warnend an, hob sodann seine Tasche auf und küsste mich ein letztes Mal, bevor er sich abwandte. „Ich kann auch böse Spiele spielen, verlass dich drauf."

Ich grinste, als er den Kopf zur Tür herausstreckte, die Lage peilte und mit einem letzten Blick zurück verschwand.

Ich folgte ihm nur Sekunden darauf. Meine Zeit fürs Frühstück war vorbei.

oOo

Ab diesem Tag trafen Draco und ich uns beinahe jeden Abend auf dem Astronomieturm. Als es zu schneien begann, schlichen wir uns ab und an in den Raum der Wünsche. Und in unserer letzten Nacht vor den Weihnachtsferien nahm er mich, versteckt unter meinem Tarnumhang, mit in seinen Schlafsaal. Definitiv ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er verrückt geworden war. Dass er scheinbar verrückt nach mir war, fand ich dagegen vollkommen akzeptabel.

Die Weihnachtsferien konnten gar nicht schnell genug vergehen.

Draco und ich hatten uns geschworen, uns nicht zu schreiben. Trotzdem schickte ich ihm am Weihnachtsmorgen zwei Zeilen auf Pergament geschrieben, anonym, keine persönliche Note, doch ich hoffte, er würde verstehen, dass ich beinahe unfähig war, an etwas Anderes als ihn zu denken.

Zehn Minuten, nachdem ich die Eule losgeschickt hatte, traf eine bei den Weasleys ein. Ein dunkelblauer Umschlag, der meinen Namen trug. Eine ebenso dunkelblaue Karte, zwei Zeilen, ein Weihnachtsgruß, anonym, unpersönlich – und trotzdem las ich mit jedem Buchstaben die Sehnsucht nach dem Ende der Ferien.

Auch Hermine war unausgesprochen erpicht darauf, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Ron zog sie damit auf – ich sagte nichts. Ich wusste, was – oder vielmehr wen sie vermisste. Und obwohl ich noch immer angewidert war von dem, was sie tat, konnte ich ihre Sehnsucht nachvollziehen. Allein deshalb, allein weil ich selbst etwas für meine Freunde Unverständliches und vollkommen Verrücktes tat, war ich nicht böse auf sie.

oOo

Wir waren noch keine Woche zurück in Hogwarts, als sie mich einen Abend, als ich auf dem Weg aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu Draco war, aufhielt.

„Harry, kann ich dich mal eine Minute..."

Ich nickte. Da ich immer überpünktlich aufbrach, soweit es meine Hausaufgaben zuließen, hatte ich eine Minute Zeit.

Sie winkte mich in eine stille Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums.

„Harry, ich weiß, es steht mir wahrscheinlich nicht zu, zu fragen, aber..." Sie legte ihre Hände in ihren Schoß und sah mich unsicher an, als sie fragte: „Wen triffst du jede Nacht?"

Ich sah sie an, dann an ihr vorbei. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht: Es steht dir nicht zu."

Ich wusste, dass ich es nicht derart direkt hätte formulieren sollen. Sie war verletzt. Ich griff ihre Hände. „Hermine, es ist nicht so einfach, das zu erklären. Und ich erwarte von dir ja auch keine Erklärung."

Sie blickte mich überrascht an. „Wovon sprichst du?"

„Meinst du, ich kaufe dir ab, dass du fast jeden Tag nachsitzen musst?"

Das schlechte Gewissen stand ihr nun förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Harry, ich... Ich weiß, dass es keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten gibt."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es gar nicht. Du darfst letztlich treffen, wen du willst. Hauptsache, er ist gut zu dir. Tatsache ist nur, dass du es schon sehr lange tust und uns nichts erzählst. Zumindest mir nicht."

„Ron weiß nichts. Er würde es ohnehin nicht verstehen."

„Der muss gerade reden."

Sie lächelte dankbar.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr. „Hermine, ich weiß, mit _wem_ du schläfst. Und ich hasse dich ein wenig dafür. Aber da gibt es sicher etwas, was es mich verstehen lässt, wenn du dir irgendwann mal die Zeit nimmst, es mir zu erklären. Hoffe ich."

Sie sah mich mit tellergroßen Augen an. „Woher -?"

Ich winkte ab. „Lange Geschichte."

Sie machte den Mund auf, dann wieder zu. Schluckte. Räusperte sich. „Okay", sagte sie leise. „Ich erkläre es dir, nur kurz: Ich – ich bin doch im Sommer früher hierher gekommen als ihr. Dumbledore hatte es mir vorgeschlagen. Ich brauchte dieses Projekt für die Unibewerbung. Eine Empfehlung und eine super ZAG/UTZ-Prüfung reicht uns da nicht aus. Und dieser verdammte Zaubertrank... Nun ja, den durfte ich ja nicht allein brauen. Jedenfalls nicht unbeobachtet. Also war – Severus", sie holte Luft, als ich mich bewegte, um das Unbehagen von den Schultern zu schütteln, „im Prinzip ständig bei mir. Oder ich bei ihm, wie man es sehen will. Und da ist es passiert... Ich weiß nicht, wann und wie, aber... Gott, Harry, der Mann macht mich wahnsinnig! Wir streiten uns fast genauso oft wie wir uns – nun ja."

Sie blickte verlegen auf ihre Füße, ein Rotschimmer überzog ihre Wangen.

Ich musste unwillkürlich lächeln und legte meine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel. „Okay, das soll mir für den Anfang reichen."

Sie sah auf.

„Bist du glücklich?"

Sie nickte. „Sehr."

Ich lächelte verwundert. „Alle sind verrückt geworden. Aber das ist anscheinend okay, wenn es sich so gut anfühlt." Ich stand auf, die eine Minute war schon lang vorbei und ich wusste, dass Draco bereits warten würde.

Doch Hermine hielt mich am Arm fest. „Halt. Jetzt du."

Ich sah auf sie hinab. „Zu lange Geschichte. Morgen, okay?"

Sie ließ mich nicht gehen, zog an meinem Arm. „Harry", flüsterte sie, „ich will jetzt wissen, mit wem _du_ schläfst. Vorher lass ich dich nicht gehen!"

Ich zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wollte sie das wirklich wissen?

Hermine schaute mich abwartend an. „Nun?"

Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinab, möglichst nah an ihr Ohr. „Draco Malfoy", wisperte ich, so anregend ich konnte. Ich liebte es seit Neustem, seinen Namen auszusprechen.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft und als ich mich aufrichtete, stand ihr Mund offen.

„Ich muss los", grinste ich, küsste Hermine auf die Wange und verschwand.

oOo

Fünf Monate später verließen wir die Schule.

Am Abend unseres Abschlussballs standen Draco und ich auf dem Astronomieturm, aneinandergeschmiegt. Kurz darauf küsste ich ihn – das letzte Mal, wie wir uns vorgenommen hatten.

„Vergiss mich, Potter", sagte Draco, als ich seine Hand losließ. „Ich werde das Land verlassen, wir sehen uns nie wieder."

Harte Worte und ich wusste, er belog sich selbst. Wir würden uns nie vergessen.

Hermine verließ die Schule ebenfalls, doch mit einem entscheidenden Unterschied: Sie trug die Gewissheit in sich, schon bald zurückzukehren. Um ihr Leben mit dem Mann zu teilen, den ich mein ganzes Schulleben verabscheut hatte. Er machte sie glücklich und das musste ich ihm hoch anrechnen. Was hatte ich da auszurichten? Ich hatte es nicht einmal probiert.

oOo

Vier Wochen, unzählige Gespräche mit Hermine später und acht Kilo weniger stand er vor meiner Tür: Draco.

„Nur ein Idiot glaubt, er würde das vergessen können." Neben ihm stand eine Reisetasche.

Ich ließ ihn eintreten. „Du siehst scheiße aus", war das Erste, was ich sagte.

„Danke gleichfalls."

Er durchquerte das Wohnzimmer, ging zum Fenster und drehte sich dort um. „Du bist allein?"

„Warum?"

„Keinen Grund gehabt, dich zu trösten?"

„Nein."

Draco drehte sich um, sprach zum Fenster: „Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Du bist in meinem Träumen und wenn ich wach bin, bist du auch da. Überall. An Orten, an denen du noch nie warst."

Langsam ging ich zu ihm, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Fällt es dir so schwer, mich anzusehen?"

Er wandte sich halb um. „Ich bin ein Arschloch, verzeih mir."

Ich nahm ihn in die Arme, spürte, wie er sich an mich klammerte und verstärkte meine Umarmung. „Ich war der größere Idiot, als ich ging."

Er ließ mich aus der Umarmung frei und sah mich an. „Ich hab dich vermisst." Dann nahm er mein Gesicht in die Hände, wie damals auf dem Treppenabsatz, und küsste mich. Und diesmal war es für immer.

...

**-Ende-**

* * *


End file.
